Harry Potter an the Lost Past
by coffee2lover
Summary: Harrys stuck at the Dursleys onces again before 6th year and gets summoned to gringotts dumbledore bashing and no weasleys HHR eventulally and violence mature situations and profanity time travel and super power harry and friends
1. Chapter 1

There on #4 Privet Drive lives a wizard who as much as he wished to lead a normal life like any of his year mates at hogwarts knew it was not meant to be. He had just lost his beloved godfather Sirius at the Ministery of Magic's Department of Mysteries a few weeks or so before, the loss hit him hard as he partly blamed himself for it but really knew deep down it was not his fault the Sirius had fallen into the veil.

It was now a week before his Birthday when he was to turn 16. He was now holding a letter from the Gringotts in his hand, which asked him to appear at the bank the next day. Harry had wondered why the letter had said to tell no one and to come at whichever time suited him the next day. Harry had recently came to the decision that Dumbledore was not looking out for him as such as using him as a weapon, what had he ever really done to help him that was not to Dumbledores own benefit. It also did not seem make much sense the weasleys friendship with him since the first day they had met which was odd and Ron's frequent jealously made it seem that Ron did not really want to be friends with him and why had he that long..? If judging but the look at the Weasleys vault that one time it seemed they had almost no money what so ever yet how did they afford to always have himself and Hermione over…? Hermione now she was different, Beautiful after her maturation during the past year, she had always been beautiful but had come into her own recently with the magical form of puberty that came on her 16th birthday. She had always seen him for who he was not anyone else just Harry not the boy who lived which Ron had attached himself too. He made up his mind to Hermione his feelings about her….which was what exactly….smart Harry what were you going to tell her hmmmm… I feel something for you….oooo real smart said a sarcastic voice in his head maybe that you love her might be better. I don't love her do I … Oh Merlin I DO LOVE HER he accidentally shouted out. Shit I hope I didn't wake the Dursleys he thought as Dumble-dore had left him there again. The little voice in his head said told I told you that you loved her and shouldn't you be thinking of some sleep if you want to go to Gringotts tomorrow. Right sleep and by the way what are you my conscious or something? Yeah yeah I'm the little voice of whats best for you in your head and yes before you ask I'll be here a while. Ah well then goodnight.

The next morning Harry woke up at 8 am. Thank god he thought I don't have to cook for the Dursleys anymore, Remeus had told him that had been his idea to threaten the Dursleys. Now all I have to do is shower and eat, then I can portkey to Gringotts using the letter, I can even shop if I have time. Just remember you have to be home by 9 pm when Moody comes on duty, with that eye of his he can tell if your home and Dumbles orders are not to leave.

Half an hour later harry was dressed in his best and holding the letter and said take me to Gringotts. He felt himself land on the floor and sat up looking around as he did and saw him self in a nicely finished foyer waiting room of some type. He got up looking around at the weapons displayed on the walls swords, staffs, spears and pikes, all done richly decorated with jewels and gold and silver. Wow someone wants to impress somebody Harry thought.

A moment later a Goblin dressed in Silver walked and said sorry for your wait Mr. Potter, I am Vice President Tuknook. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Tuknook, please call me Harry. Tuknook gestured for Harry to follow him into an office and said well we might as well start off right away. We brought you here because we recently did an audit of your accounts here with us after you became sole heir to the Black family fortune with Mr Blacks Passing of recently. As you might have already guessed we found several things wrong with your account, Firstly being did you know that you had a Potter Family vault and it was made accessible to you upon your 15th Birthday? By the startled look on your face I should guess not. Well onto the next then hmmm , all Harry could do was nod his head after the shock that he had a family vault, I wonder if my parents had anything in it wondered Harry but quickly listened to Tuknook.

The next thing is that Mr Black asked that in his will you be emancipated if he died before your seventeenth birthday, also that you take a heritage revealing potion and power revealing potion as well.

Next. Chapter: harrys powers and heritage plus the rest of the problems and where does Harry go form there.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Just to let it be said that if you are going to suggest I write better and want to give me an example of what you think I should write like, please do not suggest your own story because that makes you appear cocky and arrogant, especially when its not even a potter story. Suggest someone else's work or make an example of what is wrong and yes Hermione and more of Harry discovering his feelings will come in this is only ch 2 though . Thanks sorry about the rant but I do really love reviews so please do review.

"Wow Sirius wanted me to be emancipated and a heritage potion why would he want me to take that Tuknook?"

"Well the heritage potion will reveal what familys you are heir to and what lordships may come with that, as far as I know you are heir to the Potter line and Lordship and the Black as well through Mr. Black. He asked that you also go through the right of lineage as to become his blood heir as well. This does not mean you are no longer a potter it just is as if you were already part black and take the name as well onto yours, seeing what Harry was going to ask."

" Alright Tuknook I'll do all of that and I'll also sign the emancipation papers as well. Can I sign the emancipation papers first and what does it mean once there signed? I need to get it all done today before Dumbledore finds out I've been here, you understand right?"

"Yes, Harry I understand about Dumbledore and that was one of the problems I have to talk to you about. You see when your account was reviewed we discovered that Dumbledore had been making withdrawals in your name which we normally don't allow but as Dumbledore put it you were a special case he also had one Molly Weasley make withdrawals as well both of them at levels of 500,000 a year."

"Fuck, you have got to be kidding me I knew Dumbledore was a scheming bastard but this, I be he used it for his damm order or something! I kinda thought that the Weasleys might have been lying to me but never stealing."

"Judging by your reaction you answered my next question if you were aware of this. So onto what we can about this we can shut down the transfer of money that's ongoing towards the 500,000 a year from your trust vault and then promptly sue for the money back with intrest from both parties. Also the Black account has a trust currently set up for each Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Lestrange."

"Tuknook I like the way you think I totally agree with sueing the Weasleys and Dumbledore and also shut down the trust to Lestrange and re-open it to one Remeus Lupin and threaten to shut down the Malfoy trust unless Mrs. Malfoy divorces her husband and takes her son away from her husband with her."

"That won't be a problem Harry as for the divorce it would need the head of the Black family's approval which would be you, so that's not a problem. May I also suggest that you toss out the trespassing residents of #8 Grimmauld Place. Also sue them for illegally charming a house not belonging to them?"

"That sounds good but hold off on the lawsuit unless Dumbledore does anything else to anger me. Also I want papers filed saying that Dumbledore does not come near me or contact me. Nor send any of his order of the birdie lackeys around me or I will sue for kidnapping if he tries to move me and invasion of privacy and harassment. The same goes for the Weasleys and any other member of his order at the moment except Lupin. The only reason I should be contacted is for my course choices, OWL results and booklist. "

"Wonderful Harry now that we have that cleared up shall we move onto the heritage potions and powers potion.

The Potion will hurt a abit for each one and you will get a tattoo for each family you are heir of but the pain should be minor. I'd like you to swallow this potion and the charmed Quill will record your heritage."

Well lets go then Harry thought as he swallowed the potion and immediately felt pain on his back and forearms. The quill recorded

POTTER- Griffindor 1st heir

Black-Merlin Heir

Evans - Ravenclaw 1st Heir

Hoover- Hufflepuff 1st Heir

Sytherin 2nd Heir

After about ten minutes all this was recordedand the tattoos finished. Tuknook held up a mirror that I looked into and saw a Grim on my back, Gold eagle, and a Boa constrictor all on my back beautifully done, on my forearms Ihad on one a griffin and the other a lily.

"Harry I never expected you to be Heir of so many Great familys. Through Sirius's adoption of you, you get Merlins blood unexpectedly, you are his heir, basically making you royalty i the magical world to the point of a Prince although you would just have the title and be called highness. Evans and Hoover are thought lost to the magical world and are Dukedoms with Potter making you and Earl with Gryffindors blood, lastly Sytherin a Lord. You Harry are Royalty, and rich royalty at that with 5 family Vaults availble and all there holdings and property and investments. If the Government ever falls you are basically acting head of the magical government since you are Merlin's heir. With you also holding as of the moment 5 seats on the wizenmagot and also have veto power as Merlin's heir."

"Oh Merlin, you mean I'm …..wow….wait what if I don't want it….or….wow."

"Well you don't have much of a choice just place the Potter, Black, Evans and Hoover rings on and that's it. You also have a small crown as Merlins heir just for formal things and not very big mind you but….

"WHAT A CROWN!"

"Its not like you have to where it all the time just once in a while.

Here are the rings…."

As Harry put them on he felt this great sense of power and a feeling of security like a gentle hug envelope him.

"The little voice in his head see now this isn't that bad now is it , of course though the girls are going to be after you in hoards now you're a prince and the boy who lived and Duke and Earl and Lord."

"Shut up I didn't ask for this now did I and the only girl I want is Hermione."

"Haha just think of what she'll say to you now that you're a prince she's going to try to make you study more."

"Ahem Harry you've been quiet for a bit now can we do the power potion now."

"Sure Tuknook sorry about that, as he drank the potion the quill started writing again

Metamorphagus

Wandless magic

Soundless magic

Elemental all

Shadow walker

Archduke mage

Beast speaker

Parseltongue

Anmingus

"Congratulations Harry that's quite a list and Archduke mage is the highest there is just like Merlin. Now shall we see your vaults..?

Next time the Vaults housing shopping and Hermione


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews please keep it up, sorry about the spelling mistakes I do try to check them. Anyone want to proof read for me?

"Of Course Tuknook, could you show me the Potter Family Vault first, then Black, Evans and then Hoover. I don't have access to the Slytherin Vault do I?"

That shouldn't be a problem Harry and no as the 2nd Heir you don't have access to the Slytherin Vault. I f you'll just walk this way now we'll board the cart."

Harry greatly enjoyed the ride to his vault first coming to the Potter Vault.

The first thing he saw on the door was a gigantic Griffin painted onto the door so that it looked like part of the door itself. It was done in gold and red of course as being gryffindor's choice colours. The door spoke asking him " who goes to enter forth into the Potter Vault!"

"I am Harry James Hoover Evans Black Potter and I seek entrance."

The words slipped off his tongues as if he had always known them and the doors rumbled open before his eyes for the first time in 15 years.

"I'll wait for you here" said Tuknook.

He walked in finding floating before him a letter with his name on it. Upon opening it he found it saying how sorry his parents were that he had got this letter because it meant that they had died and that they hoped he was happy living with Sirius. They also said how much they loved him and that he was the heir of Gryffindor destined to do great things. Their top wish was for him to find love, someone that he could love forever.

He cried as he read the letter knowing that his parents loved him and hadn't wished the Dursleys upon him. He also felt secure in the knowledge that his parents were right and that he had found his love in Hermione. "Sure you've found your love in her but have you thought about how she feels about you yet, gee harry that might be important eh? Said the voice in his head. He decided to go talk to Hermione as soon as he was done at the bank and Alley.

Well this is more of a teaser chapter as of tomorrow though I should put out another but that's all for tonight folks so please review. Just think of it as a sample. lol


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews please keep it up, sorry about the spelling mistakes I do try to check them. Anyone want to proof read for me?

I really am quite horrible at spelling and grammar but then I am not an anonymous English major and I DON'T HAVE TIME TO ALWAYS TRIPLE CHECK MY SPELLING NOR TYPE 8-12 PAGE CHAPTERS IF I DID I WOULD! I hope you all are happy that at least I frequently update. By the way I had stated it my last update was a teaser it was supposed to be 1 page, I believe I said that. If you don't like my pace of the story don't read it!

By the way some ideas may have been taken by others I have read so many stories it's crazy but I have stated in my bio that I apologize for stealing ideas.

THANKS TO THOSE WHO KEEP REVIEWING ESPECIALLY MORE THEN ONCE, I LOVE YOU FOR IT.

"Of Course Tuknook, could you show me the Potter Family Vault first, then Black, Evans and then Hoover. I don't have access to the Slytherin Vault do I?"

That shouldn't be a problem Harry and no as the 2nd Heir you don't have access to the Slytherin Vault. I f you'll just walk this way now we'll board the cart."

Harry greatly enjoyed the ride to his vault first coming to the Potter Vault.

The first thing he saw on the door was a gigantic Griffin painted onto the door so that it looked like part of the door itself. It was done in gold and red of course as being gryffindor's choice colours. The door spoke asking him " who goes to enter forth into the Potter Vault!"

"I am Harry James Hoover Evans Black Potter and I seek entrance."

The words slipped off his tongues as if he had always known them and the doors rumbled open before his eyes for the first time in 15 years.

"I'll wait for you here" said Tuknook.

He walked in finding floating before him a letter with his name on it. Upon opening it he found it saying how sorry his parents were that he had got this letter because it meant that they had died and that they hoped he was happy living with Sirius. They also said how much they loved him and that he was the heir of Gryffindor destined to do great things. Their top wish was for him to find love, someone that he could love forever.

He cried as he read the letter knowing that his parents loved him and hadn't wished the Dursleys upon him. He also felt secure in the knowledge that his parents were right and that he had found his love in Hermione. "Sure you've found your love in her but have you thought about how she feels about you yet, gee harry that might be important eh? Said the voice in his head. He decided to go talk to Hermione as soon as he was done at the bank and Alley.

"Okay Tuknook I'm done here" Harry commented after taking the letter from his parents, and two soul mate rings he had found in the vault. Along with a diamond pendant he planned on giving to Hermione when he saw her next, even if she doesn't love me she deserves she because she's been such a wonderful friend to me. The other item of interest he had found was the address for Potter Castle along with a port key to and from it. The note about it said it was charmed with the fideluis (sorry no clue how to spell it) as well as having several wards against trespassers and persons with intent to harm any of the Potters.

Tuknook noticed that Harry was oddly quiet on the way to the Black vault but just put it down to how much he had to think of.

At the Black vault Harry saw mounds of money and weapons, most looking huge and intimidating not what Harry wanted.

Next at the Evans vault Harry saw something that caught his eye it was a deed for part ownership of Ollivanders Wands. Wow maybe I can get a staff made up. "Well genius since you own half the shop it seems reasonable but you have to get out of this bank first you've been here 4 hours."

The Hoover Vault held many potions and a few deeds to what looked like shops and and cottages and apartments around the world. Well I'll look at those later.

As Harry got back in the cart with Tuknook he thanked him for his help that day and any in the future. He also asked if there was any way that he could learn the Goblin language and Tuknook promised to send him a book the next day.

As Harry walked out into the lobby of the bank he walked into a brown haired girl, and they both fell to the ground.

"Hermione?"

" Harry what are you doing here? Dumbledore sent me a letter saying I wouldn't be able to contact you until I saw you at school."

"He Lied Hermione he's been lying this whole time to us."

By the shocked and hurt expression on Hermione's face he knew she had had no clue.

"He's been stealing from me all my life the Weasley's too and been using me as his weapon. No more though I've put a stop to it. I'm moving out of the Dursleys as well, I was never supposed to be there. Would your parents allow you to stay with me for part of the summer? I have more to tell you but it has to wait till were alone."

"Merlin Harry I had no clue I'm so sorry, I feel so used. I can't believe how you must feel. My parents are out of town this summer so I'm here on my own. Would you mind company for the rest of the summer?"

"I'd love company Hermione, especially yours. What do you say I pick you up tomorrow morning and we both move into Potter Castle. I have some shopping to do today and then I'll pack."

"Well Harry I'll see you tomorrow then because I have to get home and pack and call my parents and tell them where I'll be.

See you tomorrow Harry," and with that she kissed Harry lightly on the cheek and left.

I'll update soon again, prob tomorrow. This isn't as much as I'd like to write but its been busy and I just wanted to update.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Wow she's actually going to come with me for the summer. I'm just thankful she's not like the Weasley's, she's an actually friend and my first one after Hagrid. "Not to mention that you love her you idiot!" Haha well yeah and how am I going to tell her that. Oh well I just hope I have it figured out before tomorrow, shit I have to do my shopping and get back to the Dursley's before Moody's there. So I have to go to Olivanders for a new wand since this one won't work against ole moldy and I kinda want a pet snake so there is someone else I can talk to at school without Dumbles knowing. I also need some new clothes but maybe Hermione will go shopping with me since she probably knows what looks good in muggle fashions and wizarding too. So that's Olivanders, the magical pet store and maybe a jewellery store for a watch.

Well I had better get going to Olivanders first it'll probably take the longest.

Inside the shop Mr. Olivander looked up as Harry walked in. "Ah Mr Potter I've been expecting you, your wand won't work against Mr. Riddle will it?"

"No it won't, but you know his name is Riddle?"

"I have been around a long time Mr. Potter and seen much in that time, I sold Tom Riddle his first wand as I have many others. As for your problem it is illegal to own a second wand if you are not an auror but not illegal to own a mage staff. Not many people want one nor have the power to use one but you Mr. Potter, you do.

You see they can shrink down to the size of a wand and still work or as a full size staff, they are custom designed and only you can use it. 

"Well then Mr. Olivander it seems that's what I'll get."

"Wonderful its been years since I've had the chance. Now if you'll just step this way into the back of the shop we'll get started.

Now all you have to do is run your hand over the wood and cores and you'll feel drawn to the materials we will use, by the way your not afraid of giving blood are you? "

"No but why?"

"In order for the staff to bond properly with you need to give some blood."

As he dragged his hand over the wood for the wand he felt a tingling sensation when he hit elevn oak and to a lesser extent holly.

"My my Mr. Potter you certainly are to stand out in a crowd aren't you?"

"What did I do now?"

"It is very rare to have two different woods for your staff, you see that means that you have different sides but are at peace with yourself and who you are so to speak. In any case shall we move on to the cores?"

At the cores he felt the same tingle for baslik venom and phoenix tears.

"ell Mr. Potter an interesting combo light and dark, you could say making grey plus ying and yang and all that. Not many people could have that powerful of a core never mind both. Once your blood is added to the mix it will be the most powerful I have ever made."

In a matter of minutes Olivander harry noted had formed the staff poring the phoenix tears into it followed by the venom.

"Alright Harry now all I need is your blood to finish it off and with that cut Harry's wrist with a silver knife. The blood dripped in 5 drops and a gold light shot off the staff and a emerald and diamond shot off Olivanders work table to cap the staff off. Amazing I have never once seen that happen I was going to ask you for your jewel preferences but it seems that was not needed.

I wonder why though."

"I think I may know Mr. Olivander, you see my blood already had the venom and tears in it from my second year plus with my ancestry added into the mix it makes it a bit different."

" I have said it my boy, you will do great things."

"Well thank you very much for your help today, what would the cost be of this magnificent staff?"

Well Harry because of how amazing this whole experience was and what you need it for, 1 knut."

"Are you sure sir this must be expensive…at Olivanders nod, well thank you very much. Do you happen to have a couple of wand holsters available?"

"Yes I do your total comes to 1 galleon and 1 knut.

Have a nice day Mr. Potter and good luck."

An: Well that's it for the moment sorry its not more and sooner but hopefully within the next day or two there will be tons more, also hopefully all chapters after this one will be beta'd. As always thanks and please review!

Love ya guys


	6. Chapter 6

Alright so I've got my new staff, which I should probably hide at school but I'll let Hermione know about. Next up on to a pet shop.." If your looking for a snake genius maybe you should go to Knockturn Ally as I doubt that you'll find one here" Ah good point if I do say so myself. " You do remember."

Down Knockturn Ally there was a shop pets for those without fear. Well that looks good they'd have a snake for sure. Inside the shop he was greeted by a twenty-something girl. Who asked him what he was looking for. " I think I'll just browse if you don't mind as he smoothed his hair down over his forehead." Hmm I'm gonna have to work on my metamorphous ablties so I don't get reacoginzed besides by the end of the summer I hope to have a good start on my ablities. As he thought about this he ran into a cage holding a beautiful blue and silver snake. stupid human walking into my cage he is lucky I don't freeze him….then smash him into pieces but no he is different, even if he stares.

"I apologize for staring but I have never seen one as you before."

Alright then, you are worthy, you speak and smell of power, take me from here.

"Well I was looking for a new friend and since you seem okay with it."

A friend rarely do humans want snakes as friends, I will protect you and guide you with my knowledge as you are most defiantly worthy.

"May I ask your name then as mine is Harry Potter"

My name is Ice and I have heard of you Harry you battle the dark lord and his companion, most snakes side with you we do not like the dark lord.

"Well Ice this looks to be a beautiful friendship, I only wish my friend Hermione could talk to you too."

You like this girl a lot don't you, more then friends there is a way and since you seem to think highly of her, next time I see her I will bite her allowing her to understand Parsel. You see only I can do this as a winter snake if others tried she would be dead and only those I choose receive the gift from me.

"Many thanks then my friend ice. What say I pay for you and we leave once were out I probably won't be able to talk to you much though till were in private."

He walked up and paid then walked to the jewellery store on the corner of diagon and knockturn. He went in and immediately saw the a watch that caught his eye. It was stainless steel with a diamond in the center with an emerald on the tip of each hand. A list beside it said it could have a portkey position setting as an emergency and could tell time and if friends were safe. It also came with a warning setting that beeped if death eaters were around.

Harry looked at the shopkeeper and told him he'd take it and paid him the 200.00 galleons the watch was and left for the Dursley's to pack wearing it.

Next time the Dursley's potter castle and hermione.

Sorry the update took so long I got stuck its not as much as I or you would like but it's the best I could do. I'll try and do better please review I don't really know if anyone likes it ideas are most welcome and yeah please review big long reviews lots of reviews, I'm greedy what can I say and for those that already do thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about how long its been since an update but I'm getting back to it now. For those who have been reviewing and those that do many times thank-you all I love and appreciate it. Keep it up!

?Parsel?

With that Harry took out the letter Gringotts had sent him and said home please, he felt the tug at his navel and opened his eyes to find himself in his bedroom at the Dursleys.

?Ice are you alright?

? I am fine Harry, are we home now???

? No Ice this is the last night I will ever spend here, tomorrow we will meet up with Hermione and go to Potter Castle to live. ?

? Fine, Harry I will sleep for now wake me if your family or anyone gives you trouble.?

Well now what ah well I guess I should send a letter to Hermione telling me where to meet her but I could just apparate to her house in the morning. So that settles that now what to pack the clothes, no those I will just buy new ones to replace so I actually have clothes. Hmmm so just basically my school stuff and the stuff from today then. Of course with that the little voice in his head had to speak up again /odd you know how to appatrate eh those study sessions with Hermione must have been paying off, preparing for Newts my ass or yours I should say. / Yeah, yeah so maybe I wasn't exactly studying charms like I said but I bet Hermione doesn't just do school stuff either besides she's just happy I study.

With that Harry shoved stuff into his trunk and went to bed after setting his alarm for 7am, glad that this was his last night at the Dursleys.

The next morning Harry awoke and told his "family" that this was the last time they would ever see him again and said " Well you fat pig Uncle you treated me worse then most people treat car thieves and as for your whale of a son well he's the biggest joke of the neighborhood and it won't be long before the local bobby comes to arrest him. Aunt Petunia well good riddance to bad rubbish I hope your house gets dirtier with time and you unable to clean it with no one else to see how you'd like that. Your all lucky I don't curse you for how you've treated me."

With that Harry walked up stairs and wrapped Ice around his waist under his shirt, grabbed his trunk and with one last look around apparated out for good. He ended up standing in the entrance hall of Hermione's house and decided to make it a bit more interesting of an entrance. At the top of his lungs he yelled "_Oh Hermione." _With that from upstairs he heard a scream and then the voice coming closer "Harry Potter I'm going to kill you for that." With that Hermione enveloped him in a hug and as she pulled away she smacked him on the head. "OW Hermione that hurt." "YEAH, well you deserve it for scareing me like that Harry.

"Its good to see you again you look taller you know and more… well just different. In anycase we'll talk later I guess right?"

"Of course, after we get settled in at Potter Castle we can talk I have so much to tell you and ask you. I'm so glad were spending the summer together I usually miss you so much especially with what's going on." At Hermione blushed slightly but smiled and said "me too." At that Harry asked her if she was packed and ready to go to Potter Castle. "Yep I've been up for an hour now just finished packing but would you mind if we had breakfast first, I got some bagels last night." "Sure that sounds good I haven't eaten yet either."

After there breakfast Harry asked Hermione to hold onto his hand while holding her trunk and crookshanks while he held his and he touched the portkey which took them to the Grand Entrance Hall of Potter Castle.


	8. Chapter 8

So yet another wonderful at least what I hope to be wonderful chapter is posted. As for the direction of the story, I always had it but now I know how I will get it there. Finally I have the way to go with it muh hahaha. Lol, well on with it.

"Harry, it's amazing. I can't believe you own it never mind live here."

"I know Hermione its simply amazing and elegant in its way with an understated class but if you look closely the elements are all there."

The Hall had a marble floor that was the granite color with streaks of gold inlaid here and there. With Mahogany walls that seemed to go up forever to the vaulted ceiling that had skylights in it making it seem like it was flooded with the beautiful morning light. Almost blending into the walls during the day but clearly visible if looked for there were silver gas lamps on the walls for at night that seemed to be almost a late Victorian look, if by what Harry recognized by the magazines on décor his aunt had had. Leading from the hall in the middle was a grand staircase that lead up to the next level all the way up to a third floor and by looking up you could see that a balcony on each floor encircled the hall but as well had hallways leading off to different wings of the castle.

Just as Harry and Hermione finished taking this all in a House elf popped into the area in front of them and bowed.

HAHAHAHAHA……JUST A TEASER YES ITS GOING UP AS CHAPTER TOO BAD, DEAL. For further notice when the actual chapter goes up the teaser will start it off. So to those who don't like too bad. And as always please review cause the next chapter doesn't go up until the reviews hit over a hundred.


	9. Chapter 9

So yet another wonderful at least what I hope to be wonderful chapter is posted. As for the direction of the story, I always had it but now I know how I will get it there. Finally I have the way to go with it muh hahaha. Lol, well on with it.

"Harry, it's amazing. I can't believe you own it never mind live here."

"I know Hermione its simply amazing and elegant in its way with an understated class but if you look closely the elements are all there."

The Hall had a marble floor that was the granite color with streaks of gold inlaid here and there. With Mahogany walls that seemed to go up forever to the vaulted ceiling that had skylights in it making it seem like it was flooded with the beautiful morning light. Almost blending into the walls during the day but clearly visible if looked for there were silver gas lamps on the walls for at night that seemed to be almost a late Victorian look, if by what Harry recognized by the magazines on décor his aunt had had. Leading from the hall in the middle was a grand staircase that lead up to the next level all the way up to a third floor and by looking up you could see that a balcony on each floor encircled the hall but as well had hallways leading off to different wings of the castle.

Just as Harry and Hermione finished taking this all in a House elf popped into the area in front of them and bowed.

"Lord Potter, Lady Hermione. You came we knew you would come one day. Why not sooner we all wonder though?"

"What do you mean Lady Hermione?" Hermione yelled.

"Uhhh Hermione I don't think you should yell at him its not his fault whatever it is….but yeah why Lady not that you aren't a Lady, Hermione, Harry said while blushing its just that well ummm.

" We the Potter House Elves always know who our future mistress is because the Potter family tapestries show who their soul mates are."

"SOUL MATES!" Screamed Harry and Hermione at the same time.

"Yes soul mates, Twinkle knows this to be true all potters have soul mates. Now would you like a tour of the castle?"

Just as Twinkle offered the tour Ice stuck his Head out from under Harry's shirt and hiss? So this is the Herminone?????

Then bite her with startling speed on her arm and she collapsed onto the floor. Harry with Strength he didn't even realize he had never mind use, scooped Hermione off the floor and immediately asked Twinkle where the master bedroom was.

"Follow Twinkle sir I is leading the way."

Harry hissed at Ice? Why did you bite her now and not later, why did she faint???

?Look Harry I don't have all day to wait around and bite people you know. You're my friend hence I help your friends but really whats a better time then now. Besides now she sleeps for 2 hours and then she has the Parsel ability. Humans Ice muttered and went back to sleep around Harry?

As Ice said this Twinkle pushed open the door to the master bedroom which had a huge expanded King size Sleigh

bed that looked to be double the size of a normal Kin size. Harry Placed Hermione atop of it.

There's your chapter for those who genuinely like my story thank you for reviewing I love each and everyone of your reviews and sorry the chapter is so short but I will update soon.

To those who don't like my hundred review thing no I don't think a lot of myself my story is my first attempt at writing and I love reviews but I would have put this chapter out a hundred reviews or no. BUT that is not to say I don't care about reviews because I love getting them but that was a joking threat take a chill pill and if you don't like don't read, seriously its an amateur writing site " Unleash your imagination and free your soul" is what I'm doing, don't like don't read its not perfect nor is anyone else in the world. Published books still have typos and spelling errors why expect me not to.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry waited beside Hermione, silently for the entire two hours, never once moving except to clasp her hand in his. At the two hour mark Harry saw signs of Hermione waking.

"Harry….."

"Yes Hermione I'm here."

"What happened?"

"Ice bit you Hermione so you could have the ability to speak Parsel. He was supposed to wait until after I asked you about it. Sorry about that but he said he would only do it for few but just think now we can have conversations that know one else will know."

"I would have said yes, anyways I suppose but the warning might have been nice to have. Don't worry Harry I know its not your fault anyways. So how does it work do I just think about snakes or …."

"Hermione whatever it is your thinking of it's working." Harry hissed back to her"

"Oh Merlin Harry this is amazing I never thought I'd be able to speak Parsel like you."

"Hermione how do you feel about training this summer? That way we can both be prepared for the coming war against Voldemort and the fight against the people who are supposed to be are friends and allies. I want you by my side in this war, I want us to be able to protect ourselves and each other. Even if you don't want to fight in this war I want you to stay with me this summer and any other time you'd like……I love you Hermione."

"Harry of course I want to train with you, I want to help you kick Voldemorts and Dumble-dorks ass. I would never let you fight this war on your own. You have always been there for me when I needed you and I plan on always being there for you. Oh and by the way Harry, (At the slight look of disappointment that had crossed his face) I love you too Harry."

"Thank-you Hermione. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course Harry."

"Now what do you say to getting a tour of your new home Harry and Hopefully a bite to eat?"

"Don't you mean our new home Hermione, I hope you don't mind me saying this but since you're my soul mate what's mine is yours and this is your home too. Hermione when I was in the Potter vault I found a letter from my parents and two soul mate rings…. Well would, well would you like to wear them with me? You're my true love and Soul Mate Hermione."

"I'd be honored to wear it Harry, but I don't want to get married until were out of school at least."

"That sounds perfect." With that Harry slipped the ring onto Hermione's hand having just put his own on. With that they both slipped into unconsciousness. Looking around wherever they were Harry and Hermione both found themselves to be in a room at what they thought to be Hogwarts since above a beautiful marble fireplace with a roaring fire in it was the Hogwarts crest, beside it rested another crest, which looked very familiar to Harry. Harry and Hermione grasped hands as they looked around the gorgeous common room but on a smaller much more intimate scale of a room that they were standing in they noticed that the door off to the side of the fireplace opened.

Sorry for how long it's taken for an update, I hope you like this chapter. It's not all that long but its got the ball rolling and we'll start to see some Harry/Hermione taking charge of things and handling of issues in the next chapter.

As always please review because I really do love them. Thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

Out of the door walked five of the most beautiful people Harry and Hermione had ever laid eyes upon. There mouth's dropped open in shock.

"But but…. Your dead, Hermione managed to stutter out."

"Wow Hermione doing a Professor Quirell imitation there?" Laughed Godric Gryffindor.

"Shush Godric, you know that this would be a shock to anyone especially since we are dead. Now Hermione and Harry sweetheart we have a few things to tell you before you wake up and then everything will take place." Came from Rowena.

"Umm okay I suppose that works for me, you good with listening to them for a bit Hermione?"

"Of course, please if you don't mind I'd love an explanation of what's going on. Thanks"

"Now just to make sure you too know who's who among us introductions are definitely in order. Now I am Rowena Ravenclaw the one who made the Quirell comment would be Godric Gryfinndor and the dark and mysterious and kinda Broody one happens to be Salazar Slytherin, also of course last but not least of the four of us Helga Hufflepuff."

"And I of course just happen to Merlin."

"Harry I think I'm dreaming because these guys just told us they are the four founders and Merlin."

"I think I'm having the same dream as you then Hermione because that's what I just heard."

The Founders and Merlin burst out laughing at hearing their reaction to meeting them.

"Now darlings you must listen to us give our explanation to you of what's going on. Harry you already know that by chance and fate, you are our heir and the chosen one to defeat Tom Riddle. Correct me if I'm wrong but you have just recently found out that you are soul mates. Yes?" Said Rowena.

At their nod she continued "Well that magnifies both your powers and gives you a little bit of telepathy mostly just speaking to each other and maybe a few others that you are close to. On top of that you also can sense each others feelings, a few other things may develop as well but that would be the gist of it."

Godric then took over, "Hermione." At her nod he continued, "You are the second heir of Rowena and myself. As such you are very powerful magically and will have the title of Lady on your own plus when you and Harry marry you will of course have more titles. In a little bit you should take the power potion to see what other specialty powers you have."

This is when Salazar took over "Harry, I've thought about it for awhile and well Riddles and idiot and never should have gone off on this whole Dark Lord tangent thing and I don't want him to be my heir to Hogwarts, that will be you as for the other, well shares of Hogwarts you own it its yours to do so as you wish in controlling it since you are heir be each of us to it. The ministry of Magic has no control whatsoever to the castle and its lands. It's a country to itself. They gave up any say to it's happenings and control years ago. The Board of governors is simply a nicety on our part."

Helga then spoke up "Now you two when you wake pack whatever you like and bring your familiars because we are going to pull you back into our time for training, you will also be meeting up there with the other heirs too."

With That Harry and Hermione woke up to find themselves lying on the floor, "Hermione did you…. Yes Harry me too, I guess we don't need to pack since we already are I just need to grab Crookshanks and you Ice and that will be it.


	12. Chapter 12

About a half an hour after they woke up, Harry and Hermione had had breakfast and were ready to go holding their familiars while sitting on their trunks, when they suddenly felt as if they had taken a rather violent portkey.

They landed in the Entrance Hall to Hogwarts, where they were immediately greeted by the Four Founders and Merlin.

"Harry, Hermione, good to see you. I am sure you have a few questions but if you don't mind waiting an hour for the other Heirs we will explain it all at once. Now why don't you get settled in while you wait." At Harry and Hermione's nods he continued. " Golfy here will show you to your quarters you each have your own with a connecting bathroom, and also Golfy will be your personal house elf while you're here. And Hermione they don't want to be free or paid we already tried that and they each have a day off a week that's all they wanted."

"Alright, I won't try then, it's nice to know you tried already."

With that Hermione and Harry let themselves be led from the Hall to their new rooms. The first place they went into was Hermione's new room. It was done tastefully in blue and gold for paint the gold just being a slight accent along the trim. The living room and bedroom had white carpeting, and the rest except the bathroom was a warm brown toned hardwood floor. The bathroom was tiled with a beige tile that had heating charms on it so it stayed warm, so you were never cold getting out of the shower. They had a separate shower and tub, the tub being a more hot tub style and the shower being big enough for four comfortably with it being square and had a detachable shower head on each side that could change sprays and if you used one you still had 3 on you, it looked amazing and very handy for certain times.

They went to Harry's room after that which was done in reds and warm browns with bits of gold and green, here and there. The flooring being the same as Hermione's. They both had huge sleigh beds as they had seen at Potter Castle.

Just after that they went back to the Entrance hall to await the arrival of the other Heirs…

Just as they got there in a blinding flash of light arrived Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom and Fleur Deaclour, as well as two other unknown girls that had accents from the telling yell as they landed.

Sorry guys its been over a month since I've updated, and this isn't very long but there should be more soon. If you don't like the two unknowns sorry but they won't be taking a huge part its mostly Harry Hermione but you'll see the part they play soon plus help wit the pairings for the rest. Please review and tell me what you think! I love all you and thanks to those who continue reading and reviewing you're the best.


	13. Chapter 13

"What the Fuck was that" yelled one of the two girls. The other asking at the same point and "who the hell are they and where are we"

"Your at Hogwarts, sometime in the past" answered Harry "the founders should be here soon, uh what's your names and where are you from?" The Brown haired girl who had first yelled, answered "I'm Sarah and this is Marie," she said while gesturing to the red haired girl who had yelled secondly. "Also were from Vancouver, Canada."

"What I'd like to know is what I'm doing here and what I'm doing here with all of you?" Said Draco just as the founders walked in.

"Ahh good your all here" said Godric, "now all we have to do is explain who your all heir to and it should all be perfect." "So now Draco since you were ever so kind to ask, you are here to be trained to defeat the most recent Dark Lord of your time and any who come after him during your time. Now Draco you are the third heir of Slytherin. So now for the rest of you."

"Now as for you Harry, you already know who your Heir to so were going to skip you. Hermione you also already know who your heir to so enough of that. So that brings us tooooooo uhhh who wants to go next?"

"Godric you idiot! Sarah and Marie are next." "So I'll continue you while Godric gets his head out of the clouds." Sarah you are the second heir to Hufflepuff as are you Marie, this happened as you were both born at the same time, yes I know your Birthdays are different but your real Birthdays are December 14th.

"But how??" "What???" was all that came from Sarah and Marie…

"Neville you happen to descended from Gryffindor as well, making you the third heir."

"Fleur you happen to be the third heir of Ravenclaw."

" Luna last but not least the third heir of Hufflepuff."

Rowena " Now is where I step in. You see you all have a soul mate to help you get through this hard time, love conquers all, you'll find. Unfortunately there is not time to let you all discover each other naturally training is needed and for the upcoming battles you will need each other not just for the fights but emotionally as well. As friends and lovers all of you will be needed. Harry and Hermione you already know that you are soul mates. Neville you and Luna are soul mates as are Marie and Draco."

"EXCUSE ME NO WAY IS THIS GOING TO HAPPEN I'M A MALFOY AND…."

"Shut up Draco there's bigger issues to deal with here." came from Marie.

"UH wait a minute now I see where this is going and I am so not Gay forget not happening." Yelled Sarah.

"Well Veelas do not care ze sex of those they are destined to be with but I am sorry if I offend you that much," came from Fleur.

"Well Sarah your right your probably not gay Fleur is probably the only girl your attracted to at all because your soul mates. Now to help you find a bond faster the respective couples shall all share connecting rooms with a common living room and bathroom, your welcome to share a bedroom together if you like but we figured that might be a little fast in the relationship. Now for today we'll end this meeting and tomorrow training schedules will be set and the rest of today and part of tomorrow can be used to get to know each other. I suggest not only the couples get to know each other well but everyone does as you will find yourselves relying on one another. Tootsie will show you all to your rooms. Stated Rowena and with that the Founders and Merlin Left.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

This part will be from Fleur and Sarah's point of view next chapter Harry and Hermione

"Right" said Harry, "Well, I guess we should all go to our rooms and have some time to get used to this. How about we all meet up in 2 hours…..UH Tootsie where would a good place to meet up be?"

Tootsie " Master Harry your living suites are all attached to a master common room, if that will make do, if not I can recommend others."

"That will do nicely Tootsie thank-you," said Harry.

"Now wait just a minute Potter, just who are you to make this decision for all us, who made you the leader?" "Shut up Draco" came from Marie, "Who do you think is better then the boy who lived to take charge, especially after what we just learned. I agree with Harry, we should all just go to our rooms and get to know our supposed soul mates. As she glared at Draco.

"Right" said Hermione "So Tootsie if you don't mind just showing us to our rooms now."

"Of course Ms. Hermione, right this way Tootsie will show you the way."

With that they all followed Tootsie down a long corridor, in what the Hogwarts group thought to be part of fourth floor, although in their time they had never seen it before. At the first door they came to Harry and Hermione were told to go by Tootsie, at the second door Neville and Luna went in with Luna's radish earrings swaying as she bumped into Neville as they both tried to go in at the same time.

Neville blushed and Apologized to Luna, "Sorry, you first Luna."

"Thank you Neville," Remarked Luna.

The next door was for Draco and Marie, Draco started to head in but noticed Marie was not following him right away.

"Are you coming or shall we just wait out here all day?" Drawled Draco.

Marie choosing to ignore him asked "Sarah you going to be alright, do you think we should separate, considering this is a strange place?? I know its Hogwarts and stuff but still with all we've learned I wish we could talk about it. I don't even know if I'm okay nevermind how you must be feeling right now…." She trailed off looking over at Fleur getting redder and redder in the face looking about to snap.

"What am I trash, do you 'hink I would hurt my soul mate? It's strange to us all but you seem to think that the world will end by her being with me, what iz with you two?"

Sarah, "She's my best friend Fleur and before you get any weird ideas she is practically my sister. She didn't mean any harm or mean to insult you; she just wanted to see how I was doing through all of this since it's a bigger change for me. Also were alone in a foreign country, never mind a foreign place, forgetting of course were in the past."

"Marie, how about we meet up in the common room about 20 min. before everyone else is due to meet together, that way we can talk, and don't worry I'm sure we'll both be fine." Said Sarah.

At that Marie and Draco continued into their rooms and Tootsie led Sarah and Fleur to their doorway and left them there.

"I guess we should go in then eh?" Came from Sarah.

"Oui, lets." Said Fleur.

They first walked into a exquisitely decorated common room. When you walked in on the far opposite wall was a roaring fireplace made out of granite with dark hardwood mantle. There were two doors on either side of the fireplace, in front of them sitting in front of the fire was a dark brown leather couch that looked like you could sink down into it and relax. Angled on either end of the couch facing it and the fireplace were two almost two person couch chairs to match. The sides of the room were filled with bookcases and desk and couple of chairs as a study area at the back of one side.

"Why don't we sit on the couch and talk for a bit before we go any further" suggested Fleur.

"Sounds good" replied Sarah.

" Soooooo," said Fleur as they sat down, "you and Marie are good friends then?"

"Yes, we are Fleur, I hope that doesn't bother you but we were friends in Primary school right through starting the winter academy, Vancouver's version of Hogwarts. We've been best friends for a long time, talking about everything that happens to us. "

"I can't say that I've accepted the fact that I'm going to be with a girl for the rest of my life considering I'm perfectly straight, or was I should say, but I feel that I can trust you that on some level I almost already know you. You seemed to get quite upset, I don't know if it's the right word to use but maybe even jealous when Marie asked me if I was going to be alright, I hope you know that there's nothing there but were always going to be close like that, she's practically my sister. If I'm with someone I'm with them." Said Marie with a sight blush.

" Well Sarah, I am part Veela, as that my nature is to be very jealous of my partner, I do not like anyone being too close to them emotionally or physically, unless I know they are not a threat to my relationship with them, otherwise I tend to get upset and jealous. Once I know for sure that she is not a threat then, I will not have a issue with you two being however close as you would like to be...In the time being however well, we shall just have to deal with it, I am afraid it is a part of me an instinct the cannot just be turned off. As well if I you or me are threatened I transform into an almost bird like form to protect us from harm, it just happens without control, but to the Veela are mate means everything to us. Some would call me a monster but for the most part we are well liked, do not think me arrogant but due to our beauty. So I can not help the jealous or anger depending on how others treat you. Veela's mate for life so I was raised to realize that it did not matter if my soul mate was guy or girl and that I would just realize who they were, when I met them. Which I did right away when you came into that room. I am sorry if it bothers you that I am a Women but it matters not to me, as I am not attracted to anyone else but you now." Replied Fleur.

"Well Fleur, I am definitely not attracted to any other girls and I doubt knowing that you're my soul mat I am attracted to anyone else, as I said when I am with someone I am with them." Said Sarah.

"This all seems so crazy but I feel so comfortable around you, like I've known you forever. Somehow as crazy as this is to admit, as I've only known you for about an hour but the attraction is already there, I feel like I could love you in the future." Finished Sarah, staring at Fleur beside her on the couch.

"Me too, me too my dear," whispered Fleur. Who then took Sarah's hand and said while we get to know each other why don't we check the other rooms out.

With a nod from Sarah they both stood up and walked over to the right hand door, neither noticing that they were holding hands. Fleur opened the door which led to a huge bathroom, with a jacuzzi tub and huge shower that had a bench in the middle and was big enough a football team. Most of the bathroom was done in granite and tile. The floor was warm underfoot and heated.

They both looked amazed at the sight of their new bathroom and slightly in awe left it to look at their bedroom.

They entered the bedroom expecting to see two beds but found instead only one bigger then a king size one, a sleigh bed. The whole room done in blue's and cream colours, with cream coloured carpets, with a blue and cream coloured bedspread. There was a smaller version of the fireplace from the main room with two chairs in front of it at the foot of the bed. The sides of the room along the walls had a couple of wardrobes and a mirror.

"So shall we flip for who gets the bed or….." Trailed off Fleur.

" Why don't we just share it, if you don't mind that is, it looks more then large enough," suggested Sarah.

"That works for me but should you not be going now if not you are going to be late to meet Marie." Remarked Fleur.

"Why don't you come with me to talk to her, I think you would really like her if you got to know her and besides isn't it the sooner the better anyways? Said Sarah.

At a Nod from Fleur they both left to go into the common room to meet her.

Authors Note:

Sorry everyone life got crazy but I will try to update more again. Hopefully in the next two weeks.


End file.
